


Здесь не курят

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Данный текст может показаться пропагандой курения, но это не так. Вредная привычка Бена Уриха является частью комиксного канона.





	Здесь не курят

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст может показаться пропагандой курения, но это не так. Вредная привычка Бена Уриха является частью комиксного канона.

Вот так приходишь в свой кабинет, садишься статью продолжить, и тут (спасибо тебе, друг Мэтт!) — вдруг босс с удивлённой рожей. Мол, там по крыше скакал мужик в костюме для Хэллоуина, махал дубинкой, вжух-вжух, вжик-вжик, сражался с самим Кингпином. Где очевидцы — да кто бы знал, с тебя полоса до завтра.  
  
— Бен, в кабинете курить нельзя.  
— Я больше не буду, правда.  
  
Идёшь, не зная, что снова встрял и гадости приключатся, — и вот какая-то медсестра тебе вдруг ломает пальцы. Осведомитель лежит в крови. Ты выжил, но лучше б умер.  
  
— У нас в палате нельзя курить.  
— Простите. Я не подумал.  
  
Повязку сняли, всё хорошо, вернулся ты на работу — а босс мигрени тебе нашёл: мол, с пятницы на субботу был в Адской кухне крутой замес, подробности неизвестны. Статья нужна просто позарез — давай, поднимайся, действуй! Конкретней? Чёрт его разбери: кровища, гречанка, саи…  
  
— В участке запрещено курить.  
— Всё понял. Уже бросаю.  
  
***  
  
Народу в лифте набито — мрак. И вроде кругом спокойно, но тут сиятельный Тони Старк вернулся с кровавой бойни. Он конференцию завтра даст, и босс наказал убиться, но чтобы после была у вас про Старка передовица.  
Теперь уж точно пройдёшь сквозь ад — не дали аккредитацию.  
  
— Мужчина, в лифте курить нельзя.  
— Идите к чёрту, засранцы.


End file.
